


One Night Stands

by wordofus



Series: One Night Stand [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers, age gap, bold hangyul, denial seungyoun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Ketika Seungyoun, bertemu dengan pemuda yang tak pernah ia duga akan masuk terlalu dalam ke dalam kesehariannya. Seungyoun kesulitan menerima kehadiran pemuda itu. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda itu pun kesulitan untuk menyerah begitu saja.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: One Night Stand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	One Night Stands

Ini baru hari senin. Baru hari pertama di minggu kedua bulan ini. Tapi masalah demi masalah memang tidak mengenal hari apalagi waktu. Seungyoun baru dua jam duduk di kursi besar di dalam ruang kantornya. Masih jam sebelas. Tapi keluhan dan perdebatan dari berbagai macam pihak sudah memenuhi notifikasi di ponselnya.

Dengan posisi _Growth Manager_ yang tersemat di samping namanya memang seringkali membuat Seungyoun sendiri kewalahan. Segala tekanan dan permasalahan yang harus ia tuntaskan _as soon as possible_ ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari – hari Seungyoun selama kurang lebih sebelas tahun. Namun bukan berarti Seungyoun menjadi makin terbiasa setiap harinya.

Seungyoun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kantor yang harganya sudah pasti diatas rata – rata kursi kantor pegawai biasa. Ia hela nafas kasar. Belum memasuki jam makan siang tapi rasa – rasanya Seungyoun sudah ingin berlari ke basement. Melarikan diri secepat mungkin dengan mobilnya dan pergi jauh – jauh dari panggilan yang sudah menantinya.

_Tok tok tok…_

_Ah, ini dia_ , batin Seungyoun.

“Masuk,” titah Seungyoun.

“Mr. Kang. Sekarang.”

Sekeras mungkin Seungyoun coba redam emosi yang sebenarnya sudah siap meledak sejak tadi pagi. Walau begitu, kedua kakinya tetap melangkah dengan mantap. Penuh dengan wibawa dan kepercayaan diri.

“ _Update_ terakhir gimana, Hyuk?”

Yang diajak bicara, Jinhyuk, adalah lelaki yang sudah menemani Seungyoun mengabdi di perusahaan itu entah berapa lama. Sambil berjalan, ia menggeser jemarinya kesana kemari di atas tablet yang dibawanya, hendak menunjukkan data yang Seungyoun minta.

“Mereka masih gak mau tau. _Look, statement_ terakhir mereka di _email_ begini. _They stated they won’t do any compensation_ atas kesalahan _customer_. Mereka mau nyalahin regulasi kita _and act like they already did their part perfectly. Hah. Perfect my ass_ ”

“ _Asshole. Give me that._ ”

Tablet tersebut beralih tangan dari Jinhyuk ke Seungyoun. Indikator di _lift_ menunjukkan angka tujuh belas. Masih dua puluh lima lantai lagi sampai ia menemui atasannya Maka ia gunakan semaksimal mungkin fungsi otaknya, untuk mempelajari singkat kasus yang tiba – tiba melanda paginya.

 _Lift_ mengeluarkan suara dentingan. Pertanda keduanya sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Lagi, dengan percaya diri, ia melangkah menuju ruangan dengan daun pintu ganda berwarna hitam legam. Sarat akan kelas yang jauh berbeda dengan ruangan – ruangan di bawah lantai ini. Pintunya terbuat dari jenis kayu terbaik. Tebal dan tak tertembus, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa ruangan di balik pintu ini tak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang.

Seungyoun menyapa sekretaris yang berjaga di depan ruangan, melapor dan menunggu diantar masuk ke dalam.

Begitu keduanya diantar masuk, tak ada salam maupun sapa hangat yang menyambut. Melainkan satu kata dengan intonasi dingin yang merasuk ke gendang telinga siapa – siapa saja yang hadir di ruangan itu.

“ _Explain._ ” singkat, padat dan jelas.

Jinhyuk menelan ludah di belakang Seungyoun. Tak peduli sudah berapa lama ia bekerja di perusahaan ini, ia masih tidak bisa menahan bagaimana bulu kuduknya meremang tiap kali ia ditugasi Seungyoun untuk ikut naik ke ruangan ini.

Sedangkan yang dimintai penjelasan sudah maju satu langkah, menghadap atasannya, dan mulai menjabarkan permasalahan yang terjadi. Lugas. Tegas. Tak ada sedikitpun inferioritas yang Jinhyuk rasakan walau ia hanya memandang punggung Seungyoun. Kalau seharusnya mendengar satu kata singkat dari atasannya itu mengundang rasa takut dan terintimidasi, _then it doesn’t work for Seungyoun._

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit perdebatan antara Seungyoun dan Mr. Kang sudah Jinhyuk saksikan. Yang mana nampaknya, pada akhirnya, keduanya sudah mencapai satu suara.

“ _Terminate this motherfucker._ Kita gak butuh partner bisnis kayak mereka. _And for the customer. Immediately write an apology letter. But again, we are not gonna give the compensation. It is not our responsibility. Now, dismiss._ ”

Seungyoun berbalik arah. Melangkah maju ke pintu. Ingin segera keluar dan melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mengikat saluran pernafasannya. Jinhyuk memberi salam terakhir, lalu mengikuti Seungyoun. Pintu dibukakan oleh penjaga yang sedari tadi ikut menjadi saksi atas diskusi sengit Seungyoun dan Mr. Kang. Keduanya tersenyum sambil melemparkan ucapan terimakasih kepada si sekretaris, lalu berjalan menuju _lift_.

“Hyuk, tolong minta terserah siapa aja, bikin _apology letter. Better to lose this one partner rather than the customer_. Jangan lupa _state_ di _letter_ nya, kalau kita bakal bantu cari _meeting room_ pengganti secepat mungkin, kapanpun, dimanapun, yang mereka mau. Sanggupin.”

Jinhyuk mengiyakan ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka. Begitu keduanya masuk, Seungyoun mengumpat.

“Capek juga lama – lama gue. _Resign_ aja apa ya, Hyuk?”

Jinhyuk tertawa.

“Ye, si anjing. Gue serius ini. Capek banget gue. Yang beginian masih gue aja yang urus dah. Heran.”

“Demen Mr. Kang sama lu, Youn.”

“Gue tampar juga mulut lo ya.”

“Weits… ampun. Udah – udah. Marahnya disimpen dulu. Udah mau sampe. Bentar lagi lunch, ikut gue makan sama Wooseok, ya?”

“ _Nope_. Gue mau ngobrol dulu sama ni anjing satu yang udah bikin pagi gue runyam.”

“Siapa? _Partner_ kita itu?”

“Ya siapa lagi. Udah gak enak banget, Hyuk, ngomongnya. Ngajakin debat mulu. Dia kira gue gak bisa nanggepin.”

Jinhyuk menggeleng, sering dibuat heran. Temannya yang satu ini seringkali digadang – gadang sebagai sosok yang handal mengendalikan diri. Tidak tau saja mereka – mereka itu kalau Seungyoun sebenarnya seperti anjing yang kalau sudah menggigit, tak mau lepas.

“Yaudah yaudah. Nanti gue bungkusin makan. Wajib makan. Gak makan, lo yang gua makan.”

Seungyoun melempar tatapan geli. Yang dibalas tawa lebar Jinhyuk. Lalu keduanya memisahkan diri di depan _lift_.

Suntuk. Suntuk sekali rasanya. Jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya menunjukan jam pulang kantor. Seharusnya, Seungyoun bergegas pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi hari ini suasana hatinya buruk. Dibawa pulang pun yang ada malah makin menjadi. Rumahnya lapang. Namun tak ada yang bernafas di dalam rumah itu selain dirinya. Dengan keadaan hati yang seperti ini, kalau ia habiskan semalaman sendiri, pasti besok dia akan uring – uringan seharian. Maka ia putuskan untuk bersiap pergi, mencari hiburan yang bisa mengendurkan tegangnya urat – urat kepala Seungyoun.

Suara gaduh memenuhi telinga Seungyoun. Tabuhan alat musik, _beat_ yang disusun dengan apik, melodi yang dinyanyikan, dan hentakan kaki Seungyoun yang mengikuti irama. Jasnya sudah terlampir di belakang. Kemeja mahalnya kini basah akan keringat. Gel rambut yang menjaga tatanan rambutnya sudah luntur oleh keringat. Tatanan rambut yang tersusun agar membawa kesan wibawa itu kini sudah lepek dan turun ke dahinya.

Nafas Seungyoun berderu. Detak jantungnya berdebar. Namun adrenalinnya serasa terpompa kala melihat total skor yang ia peroleh setelah memainkan tiga lagu.

Seungyoun langsung menuju ke tempat permainan arkade langganannya selepas dari kantor. Memasukkan koin dan membakar kalori dengan bermain _pump it up_ tanpa henti selama empat puluh lima menit. Memang pada dasarnya rajin berolahraga, maka bermain selama itu adalah hal sepele untuknya.

 _Sekali lagi_ , janji Seungyoun pada dirinya sendiri. Esok ia masih harus berdandan rapi dan berangkat ke kantor. Maka ia masukkan lagi koin terakhirnya ke mesin permainan itu. Namun sesaat setelah ia membalikkan badan, ada suara koin lain yang masuk. Membuat atensinya teralih dan menengok ke belakang.

Ada sesosok pemuda, dengan sekaleng _beer_ di tangan kirinya, memasang senyum paling lebar. Nampaknya lelaki inilah pelaku yang Seungyoun pertanyakan. Alis Seungyoun terangkat sebelah, mempertanyakan darimana datangnya orang asing ini. Lelaki yang tak dikenalnya, mabuk, dan memasukkan koin di _game_ yang akan ia mainkan.

“Main berdua yuk. Lo kayanya jago daritadi gue liat.”

Seungyoun menangkap suara _baritone_ lelaki itu. Dalam dan serak. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau memang suaranya begitu.

“Yah malah ngelamun, udah mau mulai nih. Mulai ya? Yang kalah, traktir minum.”

Seungyoun masih terheran – heran, sebenarnya. Siapa lelaki ini. Sudah jelas ia tak kenal, tak peduli seberapa keras diingat. Darimana datangnya lelaki ini? Kenapa ia berkata seolah memang sudah lama orang ini memperhatikan Seungyoun bermain? Sampai – sampai bisa melemparkan komentar itu. Tapi yang lebih penting, lelaki ini berucap dengan nada yang seolah ingin menunjukkan kalau dia bisa mengalahkan skor Seungyoun.

Yang bener aja, batin Seungyoun, gak akan gue biarin.

Putaran pertama, lelaki asing itu menang. Dengan selisih skor dua puluh poin lebih tinggi. Seungyoun mendengus, sedangkan lawan mainnya sedang menenggak habis kaleng _beer_ nya. Seungyoun merasa maklum kalau ia kalah, lagu di putaran pertama dipilih oleh lawan mainnya. Walau sebenarnya tak ada lagu yang belum pernah ia coba di arkade itu.

Di putaran kedua, Seungyoun lebih unggul tujuh poin. Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam legam itu ikut tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan. Entah memang lelaki itu sengaja meledek atau Seungyoun saja yang sedang sensitif. Setidaknya, lelaki itu punya gigi kelinci yang lucu, pikir Seungyoun.

Putaran terakhir, lelaki asing itu mempersilahkan Seungyoun yang memilih lagu. Namun, lagi – lagi Seungyoun kalah. Dengan selisih lima poin. Lawan mainnya bersorak. Menggoyangkan pinggangnya yang kecil dan ramping. Yang terlihat bisa Seungyoun tindi-

“Woy?!”

Lamunan Seungyoun buyar, _berpikir apa ia barusan???_

“Hah?”

“Ye, hah doang. Lo kalah. Berarti? Traktir gue minum!!!”

“Kayanya lo udah cukup mabok deh. Udah ya. Gue mau pulang.”

“Ih apaan dah. Gak gak. Masih sober banget gue. Ayo! Gue tau tempat enak.”

 _Gue ngapain sih ini_ , tanya Seungyoun dalam hati. Namun tidak memberontak saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik begitu saja keluar dari ruangan. Mungkin, Seungyoun sendiri juga butuh segelas dua gelas minuman keras malam ini.

“Gue kasih tau. Disini, saos tar – tarnya juara banget. Cobain deh, pake kentang gorengnya. Asli. gak bakal nyesel.”

Seungyoun turuti, dan patut diberi anggukan karena memang benar. Saos pendampingnya memang luar biasa enak.

“Lo tuh, biasa ya, ngajakin orang asing main terus udahannya diajak minum?”

Yang diajak bicara tertawa.

“Enggak juga sebenernya. Baru ini. Gue daritadi liat lo main sendirian. Kayanya asik banget. Jadi pengen ngajakin duel deh.”

“Lo jago mainnya. Sengaja ya liatin gue dulu, kalo dikira lebih payah dari lo, baru lo berani ajak taruhan?”

“Ya ngapain gue ngajak taruhan kalo gue tau bakal kalah? _Will you do that though_?”

_Bener juga._

Seungyoun pada awalnya tak mengira, kalau duduk bersama orang asing yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, sambil menenggak alkohol tengah malam akan sebegini serunya. Apa selama ini ia terlalu sibuk menggeluti dunia kerjanya sampai tak sanggup mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia bersenang – senang seperti ini?

Atau memang lawan bicaranya saja yang jago membawa kesenangan diantara keduanya meskipun mereka sampai detik ini belum tahu nama satu sama lain.

Baru kali ini dalam hidupnya, Seungyoun merasa aman berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan orang yang sama sekali ia tak tahu darimana asalnya dan siapa identitasnya. Tapi hatinya tak sanggup mengelak debaran yang kian malam kian cepat kala keduanya semakin lama semakin mempertipis jarak kala alkohol menelan kewarasan keduanya secara perlahan.

Ketika gelas di meja tak lagi berguna untuk mencecap rasa alkohol ke lidah Seungyoun, melainkan ia sesap cita rasa pahit yang adiktif tersebut dari bibir bawah lawan bicaranya, Seungyoun menarik diri. Meminta _bill_ lalu berdiri mengajak lelaki di hadapannya yang sudah sama hausnya akan satu sama lain, untuk ikut dengannya. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melampiaskan nafsunya satu sama lain.

Dengan nafsu yang menggelung, Seungyoun beruntung masih ada sisa kewarasan dalam dirinya untuk mencari kunci mobilnya. Sedangkan yang ditarik dari kedai sibuk menumpukan dagu di bahu kanannya. Sesekali mencuri kecup di bawah telinga Seungyoun. Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda Seungyoun, lelaki itu mulai memberanikan diri menggunakan ujung lidahnya untuk menelusuri lekuk telinga Seungyoun.

Seungyoun menggeram ketika merogoh tasnya lalu menemukan yang dicari.

“Masuk,” titah Seungyoun. Yang diperintah dengan patuh masuk ke mobil melalui pintu pengemudi. Keduanya terburu – buru bak dikejar waktu. Enggan memberi usaha lebih sekadar memutari mobil besar dan lebar Seungyoun untuk membuka pintu penumpang.

Lelaki itu merayap, tak lupa menggoyangkan sedikit pantatnya tepat di depan muka Seungyoun. Gemas sekali rasanya. Ingin Seungyoun habisi saja apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Seungyoun tersiksa. Otaknya terbagi dua. Atau mungkin lebih. Sebagian dari dirinya sedang berusaha mengingat ada di kawasan mana mereka ini. Rute mana yang harus ia ambil agar bisa mencapai penginapan terdekat. Walau Seungyoun sudah mengendarai mobil selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, namun tak mudah baginya membelah jalanan dengan nafsu yang menggebu. Belum lagi teman mainnya kini tak ingin menunggu dalam diam.

Lelaki itu mulai menjulurkan tangannya ke gundukan yang nampak jelas di antara paha Seungyoun. Yang semula pantatnya ia dudukkan dengan tertib di kursi, kini sudah naik ke spasi yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Ia mendudukan diri di atas _armrest_ yang berukuran lebih lebar dari mobil lain pada umumnya.

Pendingin di mobil itu kehilangan fungsinya. Seungyoun merasa terbakar. Dengan segala stimulus yang dilakukan oleh lelaki asing ini. Telinga Seungyoun mulai digigiti. Lidahnya pun mulai berjelajah di leher Seungyoun.

“Turun dulu, cantik.”

Seungyoun tak sanggup menahan lebih lama. Kini keduanya dengan sedikit sempoyongan memasuki area hotel yang si pengemudi sanggup temukan dalam waktu singkat. Sudah tengah malam. _Lobby_ hotel tersebut hening sekali, kontras dengan isi kepala Seungyoun yang ribut ingin berteriak minta diberikan kamar terbaik dan yang paling kedap suara.

Teman mabuk Seungyoun menumpukan dagu di ujung meja resepsionis. Memandang lekat – lekat Seungyoun dari kejauhan. Bibir bawahnya yang tebal ia gigit dengan cara yang paling sensual yang Seungyoun pernah tahu. Membakar setiap inchi yang ada pada diri Seungyoun. Setelah entah berapa lama, akhirnya kini keduanya memasuki _lift_. Saling memojokkan dan memakan satu sama lain sampai denting _lift_ mengingatkan bahwa keduanya sudah sampai.

Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, keduanya saling melahap seolah tiada hari esok. Bunyi kecupan dan desahan beradu memenuhi kamar kelas satu yang Seungyoun pesan. Kedua tangan Seungyoun meraba dari atas ke bawah kembali lagi ke atas. Menciptakan friksi agar yang dicium makin terangsang. Dengan lidah yang saling dihisap, keduanya hanya mampu bertukar lenguh kala satu sama lain saling menemukan titik sensitifnya.

Lelaki yang sedang Seungyoun pojokkan kini memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa sehat. Ia yakin itu. Tapi bagian favoritnya adalah bagaimana kedua belah pantat lelaki ini terasa begitu penuh di tangannya. Diremas berulang kali pantat itu olehnya. Yang dibalas lenguhan tinggi tak tertahan.

Secara tiba – tiba, lelaki asing itu berbalik badan. Tetap dengan mulut yang enggan dilepas, lelaki ini menggoyangkan pantatnya tepat di depan kemaluan Seungyoun. Sengaja digesek ke kanan dan ke kiri olehnya. Ditambah lagi dengan gerakan ke atas dan kebawah. Lalu diputar pantatnya. Meraba kerasnya kemaluan Seungyoun dengan pantat sintalnya. Berulang kali dilakukannya. Menghasilkan geraman tertahan dari Seungyoun.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lebih lama, Seungyoun putar lagi tubuh lelaki itu. Lalu didekap erat dalam gendongannya. Seungyoun berjalan mengarah ke satu – satunya tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu.

Tergolek lemah lelaki itu di hadapan Seungyoun. Tanpa menunggu perintah, ditekuknya kedua belah kaki itu. Seolah mempersilahkan Seungyoun untuk menguasai tubuhnya malam ini.

_Siapalah Seungyoun punya kuasa untuk menolak?_

“Buka semua bajunya,” suara serak Seungyoun memenuhi ruangan. Setiap kata seolah komando bagi lelaki itu. Maka ia bangun dan bersimpuh di atas kasur. Menelanjangi diri tepat di bawah tatapan Seungyoun.

“ _On your knees, baby._ ”

Patuh. Kelewat patuh lelaki ini. Yang malah makin membakar libido Seungyoun.

“Bersih, kan?”

Mungkin terlambat ditanyakan, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

“Bersih. Rajin cek kok.” jawabnya.

Mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Seungyoun langsung melakukan apa yang fantasinya sudah bayangkan sejak tadi. Membasahi lubang kenikmatan itu dengan lidahnya. Si empunya hanya sanggup meliukkan punggung pasrah. Dengan desahan yang enggan ditahan, lelaki itu menangis keenakan. Seungyoun semakin giat di belakang sana.

Tangan kanan Seungyoun meraih kemaluan lawan mainnya. Dikocoknya dengan tempo tak menentu. Sengaja menggoda agar yang dikocok kehilangan kewarasannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengocok miliknya sendiri.

Yang pantatnya sedang dijilati sungguh merasa sedang dihantarkan ke langit ketujuh. Handal sekali permainan lidah lelaki itu. Membuatnya tak sanggup menahan gerak pinggulnya yang menggoyangkan pantatnya kesana kemari keenakan.

“Aku masukin ya.”

Lelaki itu hanya sanggup mengangguk di atas bantal. Tak lama, dirasakannya sensasi dingin di dalam lubangnya. Otaknya enggan menerka dari mana lelaki itu mendapatkan lube. Peduli setan, yang penting lubangnya kini siap dimasukki.

Perlahan tapi pasti, penis Seungyoun tenggelam dalam hangatnya lubang kenikmatan itu. Akalnya melayang bersamaan dengan penisnya yang kini dijepit rapat – rapat.

“Rapet banget anjing, _ah_..”

“Gerak.. aja..”

Lagi, siapalah Seungyoun punya kuasa untuk menolak? Tanpa perlu diberi perintah kedua, Seungyoun bergerak maju mundur.

“Kenceng…in..”

Patuh. Seungyoun patuh. Dipercepat temponya kini. Membuat lelaki di bawahnya kini terhentak akan dorongan yang Seungyoun beri.

“Ah.. enak banget anjing.. _Hhh_..”

Semakin lama, semakin cepat. Semakin tak terkendali desahan yang keluar dari keduanya. Seungyoun meraup kedua puting dada lelaki itu. Dipelintir pelan demi merangsang lawan mainnya. Yang mana berhasil membuat lelaki asing itu menangis di bawahnya. Meminta dihancurkan karena keenakan.

Yang tentu saja dengan senang hati Seungyoun turuti. Sepanjang malam pun Seungyoun turuti jika memang itu yang ia mau.

Silau, adalah hal pertama yang Seungyoun dapati kala membuka mata pertama kali. Ia kerjapkan perlahan kedua matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan bias cahaya yang menyerbu masuk melalui celah – celah. Perlu sekian detik baginya untuk menyadari kalau ia berada di ruangan yang bukan kamarnya. Lalu pandangannya berpendar ke sisinya. Kedua bola matanya mendapati punggung lelaki tanpa balutan kain sehelai pun, Seungyoun memukul dahi dalam bayangannya. Matanya terpejam erat kala menyadari situasi apa yang ia hadapi saat ini. Setelah yakin sudah bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Seungyoun perlahan turun dari kasur. Dan berusaha setenang mungkin berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Usai dengan urusan di dalam kamar mandi, Seungyoun keluar sudah lengkap dengan setelan yang kemarin ia pakai. Diliriknya tempat tidur itu, dan lelaki yang menemani malamnya masih tertidur pulas. Nampaknya tak terbangun sama sekali dengan riuhnya percikan air saat ia mandi. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, ia ambil semua barangnya. Dan melangkah keluar. Ia harus bergegas. Ada sederet urusan yang sudah menunggunya di ruang kantor.

Sudah berselang dua hari semenjak malam itu. Kadang kali Seungyoun masih kepikiran. Menyesali tingkahnya yang berlagak bak anak muda. Demi tuhan, ia sudah tiga puluh lima tahun! Ia tak sanggup mempercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih sempat – sempatnya bermain dengan sembarang orang. Walau tak mampu dielaknya lelaki itu kerap menghantui pikirannya bahkan ketika ia butuh fokus dalam pekerjaannya.

“Youn!”

Seungyoun tersentak. Jinhyuk tiba – tiba masuk tanpa peringatan.

“Gak usah protes. Gue udah gedor daritadi lo gak respon. Mikirin apa sih? Mr. Kang nunggu lo.”

“Gak. Gak mau, _please_. Gue lagi gak mau menghadap dia.”

Seungyoun berdiri, bergegas pergi dari ruangan. Tentu saja dikejar Jinhyuk.

“Heh mau kemana sih! Sini gak lu! Kalo gak lu siapa yang mau ngadep dia. Heh!!”

Seungyoun berjalan makin cepat. Entah kemana kakinya melangkah, ia hanya ingin jauh dari Jinhyuk.

“Eh, pak Seungyoun. Pagi.”

“Hah? Eh, iya, pagi juga Eunbi. Mau kemana?”

“Mau ke lantai lima belas pak.”

“Hah? Tumben? Ada apa?”

“Yah, lupa ya, pak? Kita kan lagi _recruiting_ buat anak _visual merchandising_ pak.”

“Ohh, ya ya, saya inget. Kamu yang wawancarain? Sendirian?”

“Enggak pak, bertiga sama pak Wooseok sama pak Byungchan.”

Samar – samar, Seungyoun mendengar suara Jinhyuk yang bertanya entah pada siapa tentang keberadaannya.

“Eunbi, saya aja ya yang _interview_ ,” Seungyoun rebut berkas dari tangan Eunbi. “Kalau ketemu orang cari saya, bilang saya lagi _interview_ orang, gak bisa diganggu, oke? Makasih!”

Dan dengan begitu saja ia meninggalkan Eunbi lalu melangkah menuju _lift_.

“Loh? Lo ngapain disini?”

Itu Wooseok. Tanpa basa – basi menanyakan keberadaan Seungyoun yang tiba – tiba muncul di ruangan.

“Samaan sama lo pada.”

“Eunbi mana?”

“Dipanggil Jinhyuk.”

“Bohong. Paling kabur kan lu dari Mr. Kang.”

Seungyoun cuma tertawa sambil mengambil tempat duduk di antara Byungchan dan Wooseok. Senyumnya mengembang lebar saat ditatap heran oleh Wooseok.

Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka, perempuan yang Seungyoun ingat sebagai sekretaris Byungchan di department HR, memberi tahu kalau proses _interview_ sebentar lagi dimulai. Ketiganya menegakkan badan dan mengiyakan ketika ditanya apakah sudah siap.

Enam puluh menit penuh berlalu. Seungyoun mulai menyesali tindakan impulsifnya. Proses perekrutan selalu membosankan untuk Seungyoun. Sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah menanggapi Byungchan dan Wooseok saat ia dimintai pendapat. Tak pernah bertanya maupun melakukan hal yang seharusnya seorang _interviewer_ lakukan.

“Lo tuh ngapain kesini kalo gak bantuin, sih. Heran gue.”

“Diem aja apa sih. Masih banyak?”

“Gak, habis ini terakhir. Udah mau jam makan siang juga.”

“Oke.”

Pundak Seungyoun turun. Mulai lelah dengan kegiatan ini. Ia mendengar bagaimana lantangnya Wooseok mempersilahkan kandidat terakhir masuk ke ruangan. Berkas yang ia rebut dari Eunbi tadi tak pernah ia buka. Mumpung sudah kandidat terakhir, tak ada salahnya apabila ia pura – pura serius mendalami perannya sebagai seorang _interviewer_.

Seungyoun merasa aneh ketika melihat _resume_ kandidat yang satu ini. Familiar sekali kalau dirasa – rasa.

“Perkenalkan diri anda,” ucap Byungchan. Lelaki itu berdeham.

“Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Hangyul,”

Seperti tersengat listrik kala pendengarannya menangkap suara itu. Seungyoun ingat betul suara siapa ini. Maka ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan lelaki yang dengan rapi dibalut kemeja putih, seolah ada petir besar menyambarnya. Seungyoun ternganga, badannya lemas sampai secara tak sadar ia sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

_What the fuck._

Jika sebelumnya Seunyoun tidak memperhatikan bagaimana berjalannya proses perekrutan ini, kini Seungyoun makin tak bisa memusatkan pikirannya untuk fokus akan pertanyaan dan jawaban yang hanya secara samar ia tangkap. Benaknya berulang kali memutar potongan – potongan ingatan yang tak seharusnya ia ingat di saat – saat seperti ini.

Namun bak diguyur air, salam perpisahan yang dilontarkan oleh ketiga manusia di ruangan tersebut tertangkap oleh pendengaran Seungyoun. Seolah menemukan jalan keluar, Seungyoun langsung berdiri.

“Gue duluan. _Thank you_ ya,” pamitnya pada kedua teman sejawatnya. Lalu seungyoun, dengan langkah terburu – buru, keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mencari toilet terdekat.

_Sadar, woy, Sadar._

Ucap Seungyoun berulang kali di depan cermin. Dari milyaran manusia, kenapa harus dipertemukan lagi Seungyoun pada kesalahan yang sudah bertahun – tahun ia hindari. Sampai detik ini Seungyoun tak percaya kalau di usianya sekarang, ia masih sempatnya bermain – main di ranjang.

_Sadar umur anjing._

Tamparan demi tamparan sudah ia lontarkan selama lima menit ia berdiri di dalam toilet. Cukup, pikirnya. Ada banyak hal lebih penting yang harus ia kerjakan. Maka diambilnya tisu toilet, lalu ia melangkah keluar.

Seungyoun sadar diri kalau ia memang jauh dari Tuhan. Tak pernah berharap dirinya diselamatkan oleh keajaiban ketika ia ingin menghindari sesuatu. Tapi tak pernah Seungyoun kira kalau dirinya sesial ini. Begitu keluar dari toilet, bahunya bersisihan oleh bahu orang lain.

Lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang Seungyoun ingat memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hangyul di ruang pertemuan tadi. Yang dipanggil Hangyul, melemparkan senyum.

“Hai?”

Mata Seungyoun terpejam.

_Harus banget gue sesial ini apa?_

“Gue gak ngira lo kerja disini.”

“Gue juga gak ngira dari ribuan perusahaan, lo bakal lamar kerja disini.”

“Jodoh kali, ya?”

Seungyoun memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus.

“ _Anyway_ , seneng sih ketemu lo disini, _after you left me alone that morning_ , gak pamit gak ap-”

Seungyoun bekap mulut lelaki itu. Matanya berpendar panik mengawasi kanan kiri depan belakang.

“Jangan suka sembarangan kalo ngomong. _I have reputation here_.”

Alis Hangyul berkedut. Lalu ia mengangguk.

“ _Well, sorry? If sleeping with me was that disgusting to you_.”

Sekarang Seungyoun salah tingkah.

“B-bukan gitu maksud gue.”

Hangyul tertawa. “ _Nevermind_. Gue paham. Tapi kayanya lo harus kuat – kuat kerja disini kalo ketemu gue sebegitu bikin lo kesel.”

Seungyoun tak paham maksud lelaki ini.

“Gue keterima.” Hangyul tersenyum lebar. Sama lebarnya ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan Seungyoun malam itu.

“Hah?”

“Lo beneran gak denger apa – apa ya pas wawancara tadi? Pak Wooseok ngasih tau kalo gue boleh mulai kerja besok.”

“ _I heard that you are the Growth Manager, huh? The one who will be managing the business production and marketing here._ ”

Seungyoun mengiyakan dalam diam. Masih tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

“ _Means that_ , kita bakal ketemu lebih sering mulai sekarang. Gue masuk PR, _as the visual merchandise designer_. Dari apa yang gue denger dari pak Byungchan sih, _the whole team hope_ gue bisa kerja _as soon as possible_ karena ada target yang dikejar buat kuartal kedua tahun ini?”

Seungyoun ingat target apa itu, karena ia sendirilah yang membuat program kerjanya.

Benar juga, Seungyoun akan lebih sering bertemu lelaki ini mulai sekarang. Ia akan lebih sering diingatkan oleh memori malam itu. Akan seberapa panasnya permainan mereka malam itu. Dan seberapa jagonya-

_Fuck. He can’t escape from this, can he?_

Hari demi hari. Pertemuan demi pertemuan. Seungyoun kini sudah jauh lebih baik mengontrol diri ketika netranya menangkap Hangyul berada di sekitarnya. Walau harus ia akui pikiran kotornya masih suka menghantui ketika Hangyul datang ke kantor dengan celana kain yang entah abad keberapa lelaki itu beli karena demi tuhan! Celananya sudah ketat! Sintalnya pantat lelaki itu membuat fokus Seungyoun buyar dengan mudahnya. Gatal sekali, ingin rasanya seungyoun sodorkan _black card_ nya dan meminta lelaki itu untuk membeli selusin celana kain dengan ukuran yang lebih besar terlebih untuk pantatnya yang luar biasa penuh.

“Zina mata, heh.”

Jantung Seungyoun serasa jatuh ke inti bumi saat menangkap kalimat Jinhyuk.

“Ngomong apa lo barusan?!”

“Gausah ngelak. Lo bisa boong ke diri lo sendiri, tapi gak bisa ke gue. _You have been eyeing his ass ever since he joined our PR team._ ”

“ _What the fuck??_ ”

“ _Yeah, what the fuck_ , Youn. terakhir kali gue liat lo kaya gini kayanya waktu lo masih dua puluhan. Jaman – jaman masih jadi senior dan masih tengil – tengilnya waktu gue baru masuk sini. Ya… bukannya gak boleh sih. Boleh banget. _But don’t make it obvious would you_?”

“Emang sekeliatan itu ya?”

Jinhyuk terbahak.

“Lo tuh pinter banget kalo disuruh debat sama Mr. Kang. Tapi beginian aja nanya. Astaga. Iya, Youn, keliatan. _Be subtle_.”

Lalu Jinhyuk berlalu. Meninggalkan Seungyoun yang merenungkan tingkahnya.

Sudah jam pulang kantor, seharusnya Seungyoun sudah berada di jalanan dan menuju jalan pulang. Bukannya berdiam diri dan membuang – buang air bersih di wastafel. _Yet he can’t help to think, how obvious was his stare?_ Omongan Jinhyuk terus terngiang di telinganya. Menulikan pendengarannya akan langkah kaki seseorang yang kini menatapnya penuh tawa.

“Yo,” pundak Seungyoun disentuh. Menyadarkan lelaki itu dari lamunannya.

“H-hah?”

Hangyul. Lelaki yang memenuhi segala sudut kepalanya kini malah berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

“Mikirin apa? Bokong saya ya?”

Mata Seungyoun terbelalak.

“Lo kalo ngomong gak pernah dipikir dulu ya?”

Seungyoun berkata sambil membuka satu per satu pintu kamar mandi. Meyakinkan tak ada pihak ketiga yang mendengar obrolan mereka dan menjadikannya gosip di kantor besok pagi.

“Takut banget sih, pak, ketahuan pernah tidur sama saya?”

Sejujurnya, ucapan pemuda ini di kali kedua mereka bertemu cukup membuat Seungyoun kepikiran. Seungyoun bukannya bermaksud mengatakan kalau ia malu akan fakta bahwa mereka pernah menghabiskan malam bersama. Untuk apa juga ia malu kalau lelaki yang ditidurinya ini sepanas Lee Hangyul? Seungyoun yakin satu lantai juga setuju kalau Hangyul salah satu lelaki yang paling oke yang ada di kantor. Belum lagi kalau celana kain yang ketat itu membungkus pantatnya, dan bagaimana kancing pertama dan keduanya tak terkait. Memperlihatkan kulitnya yang tak putih pucat namun-

_For fuck’s sake, someone make him stop._

“Hangyul, gue perlu lurusin. Beberapa minggu lalu, bukan maksud gue mau bilang kalo gue nyesel atau malu _or whatever the fuck your mind is telling you._ ”

“ _Tell me then_?”

“Hangyul, gue, sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari lo. Gak seharusnya gue main – main dengan _one night stand, fling_ atau apalah itu. Udah bukan umurnya. Tiap liat lo, gue cuma keingetan betapa teledornya gue kehilangan kontrol malem itu.”

“ _I am not an underage though_?”

“ _You are not_. Tapi gue tetep ngerasa gak seharusnya gue main – main. _I am thirty five. And what I did was just…. Not how I am supposed to do._ ”

Keduanya terdiam. Hangyul mendudukan diri di meja wastafel.

“ _I feel terribly lonely when I woke up alone that morning._ ”

_Good, now Seungyoun feels terribly guilty._

“ _I am sorry for being young and not mature enough to be your partner_. Padahal gue beneran suka sama lo.”

“Hangyul gak gitu.”

“Waktu di arkade, gue bukannya asal ketemu lo main. Gue udah sering liat lo kesitu beberapa kali. _I was attracted to you since long ago_. Tapi gak pernah berani _approach lo. Thanks to the power of alcohol that night_ , gue akhirnya beraniin diri. Dan gue kira lo juga ngerasa tertarik waktu lo tarik gue ke mobil lo waktu itu.”

Hangyul melompat turun.

“ _I guess I was wrong_. Hehe. Oke deh, Pak Seungyoun. Mulai sekarang _we are just subordinate-superiors_. Pertama kali ketemu di ruang _meeting when you interviewed me. That’s it_.”

Hangyul melangkah mendahului Seungyoun yang terpaku. Tanpa Seungyoun sendiri sadari, tangannya meraih lengan hangyul. Ditariknya kembali lelaki itu ke hadapannya. Dan dengan secepat kilat, ia tarik tengkuk yang lebih muda untuk diciumnya. Bisa Seungyoun rasakan kembali lembut dan tebalnya bibir Hangyul, kini Seungyoun tahu nama lelaki yang diciumnya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Seungyoun, Hangyul sudah kalap dengan nafsu. Dihisap, digigit, dikulum dan dijilat bibir Seungyoun. Sesekali lidahnya. Keduanya bertukar saliva dengan tangan yang saling menggerayangi. Bak tersengat listrik ketika tangan Seungyoun menangkap kedua tangan Hangyul dalam tangannya. Lenguhan lepas begitu saja dari mulut Hangyul.

Segerombolan tawa yang mendekat menyadarkan Hangyul. Gerakannya terhenti, pun dengan Seungyoun. Keduanya masih saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Namun insting Seungyoun dengan cepat mengambil alih. Ditariknya Hangyul ke dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Tepat ketika slot kunci Seungyoun tautkan, gerombolan itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Seungyoun tak sanggup mengenali siapa – siapa saja pemilik suara itu. Kemungkinan orang dari lantai lain. Namun badannya tetap tegak menyandar di pintu. Bersiaga kalau – kalau saja secara tak terduga ada yang menggedor biliknya.

Kontras dengan Hangyul yang menatap dalam paras Seungyoun. Secara perlahan ia berjongkok. Dihadapkannya kedua belah bibirnya sendiri ke pusat tubuh Seungyoun yang masih terbalut rapi.

Kecupan Hangyul yang menyadarkan Seungyoun. Ia menunduk dan menemukan tatapan seduktif Hangyul di bawah sana. Kecupan itu berulang kali Hangyul lakukan. Seungyoun menggigit pipi dalamnya. Menahan gejolak hasrat yang ingin memaksa Hangyul melahap habis miliknya di bawah sana.

Namun bisa apa Seungyoun? Kalau ia sudah menahan sebegitu kuatnya, tapi Hangyul lah yang berkuasa di bawah. Dengan perlahan namun memastikan lawan mainnya menyaksikan inchi demi inchi bibirnya bergerak, Hangyul gigit resleting celana Seungyoun. Pelan sekali. Pelan – pelan ia tarik kebawah. Tangan kanan Hangyul menjalar perlahan dari lutut Seungyoun. Merambat ke paha, lalu menyusup ke celah yang sudah ia buka sendiri.

Kepala Seungyoun dibenturkan ke pintu dengan kekuatan yang tak ia kira. Namun pijatan lembut Hangyul sungguh membuat Seungyoun melayang. Terasa dengan jelas bagaimana jemari itu mengurut miliknya di bawah sana. Sambil perlahan mencoba diloloskan dari ketatnya celana dalam Seungyoun.

Berhasil.

Hangyul berhasil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah tegak berdiri menantang gravitasi. Senyumnya nampak culas di mata Seungyoun. Membuat semuanya makin terasa gerah.

Secara perlahan Hangyul kulum. Pelan. Pelan sekali…

Ujung lidahnya dengan pelan memutari tiap mili bagian kepala kejantanan Seungyoun. Pelan namun pasti. Hangyul kecup ujung kepalanya. Sengaja menggoda Seungyoun.

“Han-”

Belum sempat Seungyoun selesaikan kalimatnya, Hangyul lahap seutuhnya milik Seungyoun. Basah dan hangatnya mulut Hangyul membuat Seungyoun lagi – lagi entah sudah keberapa kalinya membenturkan kepala. Seungyoun mengumpat pelan. Kedua tangannya menangkup bagian belakang kepala Hangyul. Lalu pinggulnya bergerak semaunya.

Lidah Hangyul menjulur sepanjang yang Hangyul bisa. Mempersilahkan dorongan pinggul Seungyoun di mulutnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, memperbolehkan Seungyoun mendorong ke bagian terdalam kerongkongan Hangyul.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Seungyoun mencapai puncaknya.

Beberapa cairah putih kental keluar dari mulut Hangyul. Menetes melalui sela – sela bibir. Tak sanggup menangkap semuanya. Mulutnya terlalu penuh.

Seungyoun memberi tanda agar Hangyul berdiri. Keduanya mensejajarkan pandangan. Lalu dikecup lembut bibir Hangyul.

“Mobil gue ya.”

Hangyul mengangguk.

Saat memasuki kursi belakang mobil Seungyoun, Hangyul melirik jam digital yang terpampang di mobil Seungyoun. Mendekati tengah malam. Parkiran sudah hampir kosong. Hanya ada beberapa mobil dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Jarak aman bagi Hangyul untuk menangis apabila tak sanggup ia redam nanti.

Hangyul langsung menidurkan punggungnya ketika Seungyoun dengan penuh dominansi memerintahkan Hangyul masuk. Hangyul mengenali tipe mobil Seungyoun. Karena sungguh, ini adalah mobil impiannya, impiannya untuk bercinta di dalam mobil ini.

Seungyoun menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu mengungkung Hangyul. Tanpa basa basi ia hujani belikat Hangyul dengan hisapan. Sambil sibuk membasahi leher Hangyul dengan salivanya, Seungyoun membuka perlahan kemeja Hangyul.

Hangatnya tangan Seungyoun yang menyentuh kulit Hangyul membuat Hangyul makin terangsang. Bagaimana jemari Seungyoun memilin puting di dadanya membuat Hangyul melayang tak karuan. Dibusungkan dadanya tanpa ia sadari. Sedangkan kedua tanganya Hangyul mendekap erat tengkuk Seungyoun. Seolah meminta Seungyoun agar tak melepaskan jilatan demi jilatan di atas kulitnya.

Tangan Seungyoun yang sedari tadi menyentuh bagian atas tubuh Hangyul mulai turun ke bawah. Digelitiknya pinggang Hangyul. Lenguhan Hangyul makin menjadi. Kedua telapak tangan Seungyoun menekan penuh tenaga pinggang Hangyul yang tak bisa diam menuntut dijamah.

Secara tiba – tiba, Seungyoun tangkup dalam satu tangan kemaluan Hangyul. Hangyul hampir berteriak, namun ditahannya sendiri. Sebelah tangan Hangyul mencari sesuatu. Hangyul mencoba meraih jemari Seungyoun. Seungyoun paham. Begitu bertemu dengan yang ia cari, Hangyul masukan jemari Seungyoun. Ia kulum ketiga jari Seungyoun guna meredam suara – suara yang takutnya tak bisa Hangyul kontrol volumenya.

Sedangkan Seungyoun di bawah sana mulai beraksi. Ia lepaskan dengan satu tangan ikat pinggang Hangyul sembari ia gigit – gigit kecil dari luar milik Hangyul yang sudah terlihat jelas menggembung. Ia sendiri berusaha melepaskan celananya.

“Hangyul, turun dikit.”

Hangyul tak tahu apa yang Seungyoun mau tapi ia mengikuti perintah Seungyoun. Ia geser kebawah badannya. Sedangkan Seungyoun merangkak ke atas. Seungyoun posisikan kemaluannya tepat di depan bibir Hangyul. Tanpa diminta, Hangyul kulum kemaluan Seungyoun. Sedikit banyak, Seungyoun dorong kemaluannya ke dalam bibir Hangyul.

Dirasa sudah cukup basah, Seungyoun angkat pinggangnya, lalu kembali merangkak ke bawah. Diciumnya dahi Hangyul lembut sambil membisikkan perintah agar Hangyul kembali naik.

Seungyoun bersyukur ia pecinta mobil berukuran besar. Walau tak pernah ia bayangkan ia akan melakukan kegiatan seperti ini di mobilnya.

Hentakan demi hentakan membuat keduanya terengah nikmat. Deru nafas keduanya memenuhi mobil Seungyoun. Sampai keduanya mulai mendekati puncak, dengan sisa akal Seungyoun yang masih tersisa, ia mengambil sapu tangan yang terjatuh di bawah. Lalu digunakannya untuk menutup pucuk kepala kemaluan Hangyul.

Seungyoun ambruk di atas Hangyul. Keduanya mengejar nafas.

“Pak, jangan tinggalin saya lagi. Tungguin saya bangun ya” adalah kalimat terakhir yang Seungyoun dengar sebelum lawan mainnya itu terlelap di kursi belakang mobil Seungyoun. Tanpa ragu Seungyoun kecup pelipis Hangyul. Lalu ia menyunggingkan senyum.

“Asli. Gue ngapain sih.”

Hangyul terbangun karena semilir angin yang menyapu lembut poninya. Hangyul masih ingat alasan apa yang membuatnya tertidur di jok belakang mobil atasannya. Maka ia bangkit. Ia menyadari ia sudah dibalut kain. Entah celana olahraga darimana, tapi Hangyul yakin ini milik Seungyoun. Pun dengan atasannya. Kaos berwarna hitam dengan satu ukuran lebih besar juga bertengger dengan nyaman di badannya. Hangyul terduduk. Menyadari darimana datangnya angin malam yang membangunkannya. Kini ia tak lagi berada di parkiran gedung kantornya. Matanya menangkap genangan air yang luas di depan mobil. Hangyul melangkah keluar. Menghampiri Seungyoun yang menyender di kap mobil sambil menyesap tembakau di sela jemarinya.

“Mau?” tawar Seungyoun. Hangyul menggeleng.

“Makasih pak.”

“Buat?”

“Gak ninggalin saya, hehe.”

Seungyoun ikut tertawa.

“Kamu langsung tidur. Mau saya tinggalin gimana juga?”

_Ouch._

“Hangyul saya mau minta maaf.”

“Minta maaf kenapa?”

“Kalo udah bikin kamu kepikiran jelek karena pertemuan terakhir kita.”

Hangyul mengangguk. Berusaha terlihat kalau ia tak terganggu oleh fakta itu.

“Saya baru sadar kalo ternyata saya lumayan kasar. Di hotel. Maupun di depan toilet waktu itu. Jujur, saya gak inget kapan terakhir kali saya _one night stand_ sama orang. Yang saya tahu, saya udah gak seharusnya main – main. Umur saya udah tua. Bukan saatnya main ranjang sembarangan.”

“Jadi, yang waktu itu, kesalahan ya?”

Seungyoun ragu mau jawab apa.

“Gapapa sih. Saya ngerti.”

“Hangyul?”

“Ya?”

“Kamu serius waktu kamu bilang kamu suka sama saya?”

Hangyul mengangguk.

“Kita beda sepuluh tahun.”

“Iya.”

“Saya ketuaan.”

“Iya.”

“Jangan suka sama saya, ya?”

“Bapak gak mau saya suka sama bapak?”

“Bukan gitu.”

“Yaudah. Bolehin?”

“Hangyul.”

“Ya pak?”

“Kamu apa gak mau cari yang lebih muda?”

“Bapak sukanya yang seumuran ya?”

“Bukan gitu.”

“Yaudah sih pak?”

“Astaga.”

“Jadi boleh?”

“Kamu pikir – pikir dulu aja.”

“Bapak suka gak sih sama saya?”

“Ha?”

“Ralat deh. Bapak tertarik gak sih sama saya?”

Seungyoun mengiyakan dalam hati.

“Nah, yaudah. Kan sama sama suka?”

“Hah? Emang saya bilang iya?”

“Lah, yang bilang iya barusan terus siapa dong?”

“Lah..”

Hangyul tertawa. Lalu melangkah pergi.

“Pak anterin saya pulang ya. Besok kita masih harus kerja. Saya harus bangun pagi,” Hangyul menghadap Seungyoun sambil menurunkan leher kaosnya, “Saya harus bedakin ini dulu biar gak ketahuan di kantor.”

 _Ini serius gue mau ada hubungan ama bocah?_ Tanya Seungyoun dalam hati. Namun Seungyoun lempar pertanyaan itu pada gelapnya malam. Jawabannya biar ia cari besok saja. Malam ini ia harus melakukan tugasnya, memastikan _adik kecil_ yang kini sedang memasang sabuk pengaman, sampai rumah dengan selamat dan bisa beristirahat secepatnya.

Seungyoun menyerah bergelut dengan gengsinya. Untuk malam ini ia tak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain tawa lelaki yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda di sampingnya saat ini. Yang sepanjang perjalanan kerap kali melemparkan candaan – candaan segar. Yang jarang Seungyoun dengar di kalangan pertemanannya.

Entah apa yang menantinya di kemudian hari, Seungyoun enggan menaruh peduli.


End file.
